1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a polishing layer of a polishing pad, a method of forming the same, and a polishing method, and particularly relates to a polishing layer enabling a polishing pad with combined properties, a method of forming the same, and a polishing method.
2. Description of Related Art
In the device manufacturing processes of the industries, the polishing process is currently a commonly used process to planarize the surface of the object to be polished. In the polishing process, the object and the polishing pads are moved with respect to each other, and the slurry is provided between the object surface and the polishing pad for polishing.
Based on the material properties of the polishing layer of the polishing pad used in the polishing process, the corresponding polishing properties may be offered. Some polishing processes may require two different polishing properties. Thus, such processes require two polishing pads having different material properties. However, such requirement increases the complexity in production and management, and influences the production efficiency.
Thus, a polishing pad with combined properties is required as an option for the industries.